Jess
by Siri's Cajun Mistress
Summary: Jessica Hawkins is a muggleborn from a very religious family who take the Bible VERY seriously.Jess has been showing signs of magic since she was five, so her parents decided that a good... beating would get the 'Devil' out of her. So what happens when she gets accepted to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Hawkins woke on her eleventh birthday trying her hardest to avoid moving so as not to irritate her latest injuries. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign that it was time for her next beating. She sighed when she saw the position of the sun through the window and realized that she would be let out to cook breakfast in an hour. She tested the restraints holding her to the wall, sighed again, and went back to sleep. She woke again fifty-nine minutes later. All her mornings were like this. A minute later, her father burst into the room, his face a blotchy red color. Alarm shot through her as he went for the whips, but she didn't say a word. She knew by now that speaking only made it worse. What happened? What had she done now? He drew his arm back and the first lick landed across her breasts. He started shouting,

"I thought you understood by now that magic is a sin! Speak wench!"

"W-what do you mean? I haven't done anything, daddy, I swear!"

He shoved a piece of paper under her nose, screaming,

"Then explain this!"

"Daddy, I can't read it with it shaking."

He slapped her, causing her head to snap to the side from the force of it. While she was still reeling from the blow, he released her left hand from its restraint and shoved the paper into it. She read through it quickly, her eyes growing wide with disbelief. She shook her head,

"I-I don't know, daddy. I didn't mean to do magic! I promise! I tried to stop!"

The whip cracked again, this time across her stomach. The next over her womb, then between her legs. She knew the pattern. She just had to wait it out. She didn't make a sound, waiting for it to end. An hour later, he let her down and ordered her to go take a shower. She hurried to do as she was told. Twenty minutes later, she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her mother entered the room and pulled the back of her shirt up. She poured salt on the open wounds and Jessica fought a wince. Tracy stroked her daughter's hair as she fought against the pain,

"It's for your soul, Jessica. Witchcraft is work of the devil. We're doing this so that you can get into heaven with us when the time comes. We want you with us in paradise."

If _this is what it takes to get into heaven, I'd rather go to Hell_. Jessica thought angrily, but she held her tongue. Instead, she asked,

"Momma, what are we going to do about the school?"

"Your father and I have decided that you'll go. You will stay for Christmas and any other holidays the school might have. In the summer, you will receive extra beatings. But you will tell no one." She stressed. Jessica nodded quickly.

"Of course not, Momma. I won't say anything to anyone. I promise."

She couldn't see her mother smiling, but she could hear it in her voice,

"Good girl, Jessica. Now finish breakfast, then go get ready to leave. The letter said someone will be waiting for you in London to take you shopping. Be on your best behavior, child. You know the consequences if you don't."

"Yes, Momma." She answered quickly. Her mother left the kitchen and Jessica finished cooking. She set the table and called for everyone to come eat, then ran to her room to change clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was amazing! So many people in strange clothing! Momma would like their clothes, but not the sticks they carried in them. Daddy was going to be angry when she got home, but for now, she would enjoy the colors and noises of the Alley. She had run directly to the bookstore as soon as they'd gotten her money from the bank. Professor McGonagall had been amazed by her enthusiasm for the books. She'd gotten everything on the list, and McGonagall had said they could go back if she had any money left after getting the rest of her things. She had happily agreed and reluctantly left the store. Nothing of interest happened until she'd gone to get her wand. They'd gone to Ollivander's and she'd bumped into a boy who claimed he'd been waiting there an hour. He had untidy, jet black hair and wore a pair of wiry glasses. His mother scolded him for lying and told her they'd only been there a few minutes. The boy grinned,

"I'm James Potter. Who're you?"

"Jessica Hawkins."

"Mind if I call you Jess?"

She shook her head and he frowned,

"You always this quiet?"

She laughed and nodded,

"Yeah. I don't normally talk to people."

"You talk to your friends, don't you?"

She looked puzzled,

"Friends? I don't have any friends."

James looked stunned,

"Really? Why not?"

She blushed,

"Daddy doesn't let me out of the house much and I'm homeschooled." She said by way of explanation. He shook his head, then grinned again,

"I'll be your friend, then."

She stared at him in amazement,

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mrs. Potter and McGonagall had both been listening to the conversation and were now making no attempt to hide their eavesdropping. Jess blushed again and said,

"I'll tell you on the train."

McGonagall had explained the train earlier. James gave her an odd look, but nodded. He liked this girl, but he could tell she was hiding something. But he could wait a few weeks to find out if he had to. If she would tell him the truth. An hour later they parted company, both agreeing that Ollivander was creepy. Her parents had said that she could get a cat, but she had to take care of it and make sure it didn't tear up anything. So that was where she dragged McGonagall next, to get a cat. She saw a beautiful smoky gray tabby and immediately fell in love with it. McGonagall had laughed when she named him Shadow. Jess, however was paying no attention to her teacher, opting instead to stare at her new cat in rapture. McGonagall asked if she wanted to buy anything for it and she had nodded eagerly, so they bought everything a cat could possibly need for the next three weeks until school started and went back to the bookstore. She met two more friends there. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Remus was okay, they both liked books, and that provided a topic for conversation until Sirius walked in and interrupted. He demanded to know why she had so many books. She rolled her eyes,

"So that I can read them. Why else?"

"Why would you want to read when you don't have to?"

She exchanged an amused look with Remus,

"Because I find it entertaining. What do you do for fun?"

Sirius grinned,

"Drive my parents mad."

She laughed,

"Is that any fun?" she inquired curiously. He snorted,

"Yeah, until you get caught."

Jess had a feeling that 'getting caught' meant the same for him as using magic meant for her. Only maybe not as severe. She winced in sympathy, but hid her reaction quickly by looking at her watch and saying,

"I've got to go. Momma told me I had to be home before three, and it's forty minutes till. See you on the train?" she asked hopefully. Both boys nodded and she ran out. But not before both hugging them both around the neck, surprising them both.

Jess winced as she tried to get her trunk on the train. Eventually she just gave up and sat down, accepting that it was not her fate to get on the train that day. She started violently when a voice from behind her asked,

"Need help?"

She turned quickly and relaxed when she saw one of the boys she'd met in Diagon Alley.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed in relief. He laughed,

"You're the first person to ever be happy to see me."

She wanted to argue, but hugged him instead. Then said,

"Help would be welcome."

"Would it get me more than a hug?"

"Sirius!"

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"I was kidding. I'll help as soon as I get my stuff on."

"Thank you." She said reverently. He grinned and got his stuff on the train, then, with a bit of difficulty, helped her get hers on. She hugged him again gratefully and they boarded the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry! I just kept coming up blank whenever I tried to write this chapter. This isn't my longest chapter ever, but here it is!**

* * *

Jess took a deep breath, worrying her bottom lip as James entered the compartment she was sharing with Sirius and Remus. She hoped that he wouldn't remember their conversation in Ollivander's. That dream, however, was shattered when he turned to her and asked,

"So…. Why wouldn't I want to be your friend, Jessie?"

Sirius and Remus shot her puzzled looks and she blushed under the scrutiny.

"No one ever has before. I'm the freak who can make her toys fly and crayons attack the teacher. No one ever tried to be my friend. They just called me names and spit wads of paper in my hair." she answered shyly. James looked stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovered, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his side. She fought a wince when he accidentally touched the welts on her back, but, thankfully, none of the boys noticed.

"Well, we're not going to do that. Are we guys?" he asked the other two, who shook their heads vehemently.

"I'll hex anyone who tries it." Sirius told her. She gave him a shy smile, which he returned with a roguish one of his own. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when two people entered the compartment, apparently in the middle of a heated argument.

"What does it matter what she thinks?" demanded the dark haired boy with sallow skin and overly large clothes. The red headed girl glared at him.

"She's my sister! Tuney hates me!"

Jess stood and went over to the girl, tapping her on the shoulder. When the other girl turned around, Jess flinched at the anger on her face, but she spoke anyway.

"If it helps any, you're not alone. My brothers hate me too. They think I'm a freak." she told her quietly. The red head deflated at that.

"I'm sorry."

Jess grinned at her,

"Not your fault. I'm Jessica Hawkins. You are?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is my best friend, Severus Snape."

Jess smiled at the boy.

"Nice to meet you both. Would you like to sit with us? We have plenty of room."

She caught Sirius' and James' horrified looks and glared at them. They gulped and nodded in agreement, while Remus just looked amused. Lily, however, had seen their reactions and shook her head, smiling apologetically.

"I don't think your friends want us here. See you at Hogwarts?"

Jess nodded, pouting as the two left. She turned to James and Sirius, her arms crossed and hip cocked.

"Well?" she drawled. "Any explanation for your rude behavior?"

Both boys shook their heads. Jess narrowed her eyes at them.

"When we get to Hogwarts, you will find them and apologize for being rude. I don't care what House their in!" she added when it looked like the two would protest. They nodded hurriedly. Remus fought hard not to show his amusement.


End file.
